fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ultimateria/Archive 1
I would like to welcome you to this Wiki. I am glad someone else has come to aid this place, and want you to know you are not alone. Also, I noticed you uploaded an image of Lyn, which we have several of already but I am not sure you were aware of this.--Otherarrow 00:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) thanks! i'm really glad to be able to help. i hadn't realized that i actually uploaded a photo, but i'm figuring out links and pictures and stuff. thanks for letting me know! Your welcome. Also, remember to categorize any page you make or image you upload. You can do this by adding Category:Whatever to a page or image description.Otherarrow 01:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try to remember that. Great Ninian page by the way! She's my favorite FE7 character and I was mad that she didn't have a page yet. Just remembered to tell you: you can sign your post by typing --~~~~ at the end of your message--Otherarrow 01:24, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ok! by the way, what is the formula for creating a character table (so you don't have to clean up after me :p)? Ultimateria 01:36, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Truth to be told, I just copy and edit from similar pages due to lack of proper instruction on the template page, come to think of it I should add that shortly...if I knew how.Otherarrow 01:46, 30 March 2008 (UTC) i'm having trouble uploading images. what do you think i'm doing wrong? i have the image saved in my personal pictures on my pc, i do browse then open the one i want, and it just doesn't work! and i know that they're jpg files.--Ultimateria 02:47, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Umm...How doesn't it work? Are you getting any type of error message?--Otherarrow 02:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) no, but when i go to the next screen, i just see a gray box with a red x in the corner instead of the image, and i can't resize or realign it. Has this happened with any image you uploaded yet? As far as I can see, all the images you uploaded came out fine.--Otherarrow 02:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) it happened on that exact same pent image and the fe:rd box art.. --Ultimateria 03:03, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Hmm...I uploaded the Pent image so that might explain that, but...Are you uploading the image or just typing the name, or am I totally off track? After I uploaded my last image, it appears that you haven't uploaded anything else yet.--Otherarrow 03:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) it's because i haven't been able to upload anything after that. --Ultimateria 03:13, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say. Try to upload an image for the Jaffar page, if you have the image.I want to test this out.--Otherarrow 03:16, 30 March 2008 (UTC) hmm... it worked. i think i know what the problem is: can you make a canas page real quick? You can upload images without a page, although that is pointless. It could be the image, something similar happened when I uploaded the Raven picture. But I need to do that anyway.--Otherarrow 03:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ok i'll just upload images to characters that need a picture and new character pages. --Ultimateria 03:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) As random as it may be, I'm just dropping in to say hi, welcome to the wiki! --Cool Names Taken 03:53, 30 March thanks! i'm really glad to be able to help. Hey, I'm pretty new here but I just want to say that I'm really happy that there's someone here that uploads pics for this place. I have a feeling I'll be able to contribute more with a full-scale organizer handling the info here.C13g3 21:32, 10 April 2008 (UTC) P.S: Lyn's my favorite Fire Emblem character. (i know its a bit late, but you might find that useful since you havn't edited in a couple of months) --Semajdraehs 19:55, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Nice to see your back editing again p.s have you ever played the game advance wars?--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 19:20, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the (superlong) break. Are you kidding? Of course I have! (Except I've only played Dual Strike and Days of Ruin.) I love everything made by Intelligent Systems - Fire Emblem, Advance Wars, WariWare, Paper Mario... Ultimateria 19:22, 17 June 2008 (UTC) would you consider helping out my (i've adopted it and gained admin rights) wiki, the advance wars wiki?--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 19:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Well...I could sure try! (Although I really don't know how helpful I'll be.) Ultimateria 19:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Its got 42 articles most of which are stubs or imported from wikipedia...i don't think you could make it much worse.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 19:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Ha! OK. I guess I could contribute a few images, but I don't like writing articles. Ultimateria 19:35, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I know what you mean--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 19:36, 17 June 2008 (UTC) All right - I'll get to work now. Ultimateria 19:38, 17 June 2008 (UTC) if you need help with that template you made I suggest going on http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:CatherineMunro and asking on her talk page, she's quite helpful and will know about templates and stuff.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 21:00, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back I would like to welcome you back, and I hope to continue working with you. I would also like for you to remove your Lyn duplicate picture from your page so that I can delete it without it creating a red link. I would do it mayself but I belive it is rude to edit someone elses page.--Otherarrow 21:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Consider it done. Ultimateria 21:30, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you. I hope we can get that template working. --Otherarrow 21:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I've already asked a professional table person, so I'm just waiting for a reply. Ultimateria 21:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) column changes What columns would you like altered? :) -- JSharp (talk) 19:29, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I'd like to add a "Level" column after "Starting Class". Ultimateria:Talk 21:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I was gone playing EU release of Brawl and doing history/geoghraphy coursework.. I like those things that have been made (the ones shown in your sandbox), how do you add them to your page? are they just an ordinary template, if so what are all the ones you've made, so i know what words to put inbetween the --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 22:41, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I got the idea from the Final Fantasy Wiki. They're Navigation Templates which are just like regular templates, and they link to relevant things...Plus they collapse so they don't take up very much space! The only ones I have up are and . I hope they catch on. Ultimateria:Talk 22:52, 5 July 2008 (UTC) yeah they look good, i saw the same kinda thing on the pikmin wiki, but decided against adding them because at the time we only had about 200-300 articles. Now that we have over 600 i'm pretty sure they'll prove useful. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 22:59, 5 July 2008 (UTC)